These Hands
by LinaOso
Summary: What is it that hands can hold? A continuation of Those Eyes. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own Reign

AN: Here it is. The second installment of the Those Eyes Trilogy. We're picking up where we left off in the first part aka Henry and Catherine now have a working understanding of their feelings for each other. As always, Richard never had a thing with Catherine because let's be real - she never would have had an affair ever. She loves this punk too much. Enjoy the read.

The autumn was upon them, the sunset on Nature's summer glory and as it was, the King and Queen of France were out amongst her golds enjoying the sights of the day. Her Majesty wrapped up in a gorgeously embroidered cloak, she'd tutted over her husband's lack of one, but the ever so stubborn Henry had chosen to forego the covering lest he lose any time he had with his wife in this lazy time during the afternoon. The comfortable silence they strolled in allowed him time to think and form his question. He'd been having many thoughts recently, but there was one among their number that stood out, one that he needed to know her answer to as soon as he could wrestle up the nerve to say it.

"Did you never wonder, Catherine?" The question was posed in the crisp air, the rustle of the trees a natural background to his voice.

"Wonder what?" She asked, turning up hazel eyes that matched their surroundings so well.

Although he knew how it would sound, he did his best to clarify. "How it would be to be loved by another."

"A few did try to win my affections." The easy flow of her words let him believe that he was being honest, but he felt it was far from the complete truth.

"And?" He pressed, wanting to know what it was he'd missed in their estrangement.

A light chuckle bubbling past her lips, she turned away to hide her smile. "Please don't play the jealous husband, Henry. It doesn't suit you."

"But it's so easy to be jealous of the men who had the sight to see you for who you are." He sounded so remorseful that she just had to turn back to him.

"Hardly." At his continued look of confusion, she went on to explain, "They didn't want _me_ , they wanted what I could give them." Huffing in her feigned exasperation, she rolled her eyes for show. "Oh, for goodness' sake - _position_ , Henry."

The King had the grace to at least duck his head in apology before continuing on with his line of questioning. "Were there really no contenders vying for your heart?"

"Even if there were do you really think I'd entertain them?" She countered, a brow arched in challenge that he should ask such a thing of her.

"No, no I don't." His smile would have been infectious had he not taken her hand and pulled her behind a hedge out of the sight of the walkway that lined the garden before bringing her in close to his chest to whisper into her ear. "I love you, Catherine."

"Henry - " In many ways she didn't want to reprimand him, but she had to.

They were going to learn about each other again. It was something they'd agreed upon easily in those first days after they'd had their understanding. They would learn before they loved, that was the key rule to their plan. Surprisingly, Henry had put forth that idea. Not so surprisingly, he'd been the first to break it. With his demeanor, she should have known he would have wanted to skip a few steps in their process, but thankfully they were in public where she was all too aware of how exposed they were - even behind thick hedges. A hand sliding up to rest between their bodies, the Queen pushed him away gently only to have her husband bring her hand to his lips, lavishing her delicate knuckles with kisses. Surely she couldn't begrudge him such a thing when in all technicality, it was perfectly acceptable behavior. The duration and magnitude of ardor could be questionable, but with the highest ruling judge in the land rather occupied raining kisses on his beloved's soft palm, such decisions would have to be put on hold. Drawing her hand to rest against his cheek, he entangled his free hand with hers, intent on having her by his side for as long as possible.

"I know we said we wouldn't say the words for a while yet, but I couldn't help myself. _I love you._ " He finished earnestly in complete adoration of how soft her hand was against the rough of his cheek.

"And I love you, but you must really adhere to the rules sometime." The usual bite in her voice was strangely absent although the look in her eyes gave him gentle warning.

"Do we have to start today?" He asked with a charming smile, hoping to warm her to his way of thinking. "I think next week might be better for me - how's your schedule looking?"

The corner of Catherine's mouth curled up in the hint of a smile. "You're incorrigible."

"You've always brought out the best in me." He whispered, once more leaning down with a single destination in mind.

"Oh, really now?" She tilted her head back to keep contact with his deep brown eyes.

"I only ever make the wrong decision when you're not by my side." His eyes fell shut in anticipation with his words only a deep rumble in his chest.

The King's hands now slack, she easily slipped out of his hold only to stand beside him in preparation of the continuation of their walk. "Seems it would be best if you kept me then."

"I intend to - you also happen to be an incredibly pretty piece for my arm, you know." With a final kiss to her jeweled hand, Henry wrapped her arm around his as they went about their walk in the autumn sun.

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you."

AN: TA - DA! This one is really going to be about them learning about each other, Henry having patience and Catherine opening up. It'll also be a developing of their physical intimacies with one another - DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, YOU! I mean in the sweet ways, like holding hands and hugging and leaning against one another, because really, they don't do that. They stand alone, the both of them, but with them coming together once again, it'll be a bit more of learning how to be together, physically and emotionally. Leave reactions and requests in a review! Xo Lina loves you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I is not owning Reign

AN: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN EXCUSE TO WRITE THIS SCENE FOR SO LONG AND NOW I FINALLY HAVE A VIABLE AVENUE AND MY FACE HURTS FROM SMILING SO MUCH BUT OH WELL HERE WE GO ahem. Enjoy the read.

The crash of her book against the floor startled the both of them, but it was the situation they were in that gave her a fright. Apparently, the hour had gotten away from them and they'd both fallen asleep on her couch as she'd read and he'd looked over recent documents she'd made notes on. All but jumping away, Catherine created a space between the both of them and felt colder without his presence so near. Doing her best to regain her composure after having been found in such a position, she went about adjusting her mussed hair. It was ridiculous that her heart was racing as it was, but she hadn't expected to wake on her couch and definitely not with her husband. Still, it would become more of a frequent thing, would it not? These intimate moments that couples often craved, moments that she'd been denied for the greater part of her life were going to become a large portion of her time. She should endeavor to not be so bothered by his continued presence in her rooms or even by her side. Still, to be found tucked underneath her husband's chin curled up like a cat nearly in his lap was more embarrassing than she'd care to admit. Not that she'd ever voice such things out loud of course.

Henry himself was lifting his body up and out of the reclining position he'd been in as he tried to orient himself as to what was going on. He'd been sleeping so peacefully before that sudden noise. A familiar, fragrant scent had surrounded him and for the first time in a long while he was relaxed. Scrubbing at an eye as the weight on the cushion that he sat on shifted, he realized that the sweet aroma he'd been privy to had been Catherine's signature perfume. From the way she was fussing around with her hair he could only assume he'd done something untoward when he'd been sleeping. Unfortunately, it was rather like him for such things to occur. Picking up her fallen book and the documents that had slipped from his hands in sleep, he passed her the tome with a bit of an apologetic look. He never meant to be so imposing when he slept. He'd change his ways if he could manage to do battle with his unknowing mind. It was still early for this renewed understanding and he couldn't afford to make mistakes now, not when they'd been doing so well. Taking a breath, he gave voice to sincere thought.

"I'm sorry." The two were taken aback as they spoke the words in tandem.

"What are you apologizing for?" Catherine asked with a furrowed brow as her fingers almost nervously traced the embossed pattern on her book.

"I was going to ask you the same." Setting aside the papers on her table, he turned to face her, folding a leg under himself. "I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to make you so flustered, I was sleeping and - "

Waving away his apologies, she gave light to his supposed misdeeds towards her. "You didn't do anything - I was apologizing for having woken you."

"That's a relief. For a moment, I'd thought you were apologizing for falling asleep on me." From the way she slid her eyes away from him, he couldn't help but be concerned. "Say that isn't the real reason."

"We said we wouldn't lie anymore." Her voice was small as in her trademark roundabout way she'd admitted her wrong.

"And yet you have." Slipping the book from her hands, Henry laid it beside his papers before entangling their fingers together. "Catherine, you needn't feel that you ought to apologize for such things nor do you need to lie about them either."

The Queen's gaze was trained on their hands, her eyes making a memory of how his fingers looked and felt with hers. "I fear it's become a habit for me to lie to you."

"At least I'm getting better at catching you in the act." Tenderly pressing a kiss against her brow he gently leant his head against her. "I know that being close to someone is difficult for you, but I want you to know you have free reign of me."

"Free reign? I wouldn't know what to do with such liberties." She smiled even as she made to pull away from him, but Henry held on to her.

Eyes as gentle as those she dreamt of in their past looked at her with every ounce of love they had to give. "Everything or nothing at all, Caterina. I'll be happy so long as you keep me with these hands."

AN: Yaaaaaaaaay you all came back! Welcome to this installment and I hope you liked this second chapter. Reminder that I take prompts and requests for future chapters, just leave me a review, comment on my Youtube channel, or hit me up on Twitter xo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Reign even in these months I've been away from this piece.

AN: IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! A few of you may have known that this was still in the works, but for those of you that didn't, SURPRISE! This chapter takes place a week or so after the last. Hope you'll all enjoy the read!

The din of the night's festivities was a low roar in the back of his mind as all he could hear was her voice over the crowd. She'd never quite lost her Italian accent and the way she spoke rolling her tongue ever so slightly on the words was completely endearing to him. If it wouldn't earn him a glare, he'd say it was adorable, but he knew his proud wife wouldn't be as receptive to such a description of the voice that she still pained to correct. The King couldn't understand why she gave it so much effort when her voice pleased him more than any other at Court. He knew she'd say he was biased, but to hear her speak - and oh, how her eyes were sparkling tonight. His wife's eyes were honey and gold framed by lashes as long as shadows at twilight. He was becoming versed in the language of her eyes by the day and rediscovering every fleck of sunlight she held in them. He'd find himself staring at her and under his gaze, his Catherine would have acquired a flush. The roses at the apples of her cheeks were a welcome sight from so long ago that perhaps one might say his looks and lingering glances were intentional. She still turned herself away from him, but he knew now that it wasn't out of rejection, but out of her learned embarrassment.

Now with his nobles around him, Henry still couldn't take his eyes off of her. Why would he? But it wasn't enough. With his excuses mumbled, he broke from the group intent on being at her side once more. He'd entered the party with his wife on his arm, the two of them speaking in hushed tones before having gone their separate ways once inside the door. It was expected that they mingle and speak to whichever lords and ladies sought out their ear, but to have her so far was an unwanted distance. In recent days he found that he couldn't be with her enough. Just yesterday he'd asked her to sit in on one of his council meetings and it seemed his wife had been more engaged in the discussion than he had been even though she'd not spoken a word. He'd wondered at how it was she could captivate him so wholly. Was it their understanding? The newness of it? Their relationship as of late was unlike anything he'd ever had, even with Diane. He felt as though he was a teenager once again, just the sight of her making his heart flutter and a smile appear on his face. Perhaps he could just -

"Henry?" She'd given a jump at her hand being taken until she'd realized it was only her husband. "Is something the matter?"

Lowering his voice and leaning down slightly so that she might be the only one to hear his words, the King spoke against her cheek. "My hand was missing yours."

She leaned slightly away at the onset of a blush she knew was making its way across her face. "Henry, really, the things you say…" Oh, how she did detest how he made her feel sometimes.

"I'd say the other thing, but my wife has banned me from it." His voice held every ounce of the smile he was holding back to her as he said, "She's ever so unkind to me."

Catherine lifted her chin in defiance of her supposed unkindness towards this man who held her hand and heart. "I'm sure she has good reason."

"She does, but if I had my way I'd tell her every moment just how much I - "

"Henry." At the sound of her tone, the King decided against finishing his first thought.

" - _Love when she gets annoyed with me._ She tilts her head just so and her mouth sets right here." His free hand lifting to dance fingers across her bottom lip, he was nearly able to meet her mouth with his before she turned her head away.

"Henry, please." Catherine hissed, all too aware of the eyes of Court. "We're not ready." _At least not here._

His brow was furrowed in his confusion, and at any other time, she would perhaps allow it, but not right at this moment. "We aren't? I meant what I said, Catherine. You needn't be afraid anymore - "

"Must we talk about this now?" The Queen made to leave his side, but he simply followed her along to a clear space along the wall.

"No, but I don't see why we can't." His answer was so very honest, so sincere. _Why must you pick the most difficult of times to discuss things?_

"We can't because we're at a party and I'd rather not publicize our personal life." Her voice was hushed even here in the relative safety away from the others.

"Then let's find somewhere quiet so we can talk." The gentle squeeze to her hand was tempting, but then again, her husband was always a temptation.

"Henry, you promised you'd be _patient_ \- "

"And I am, I promise. I just… No. No, you're right." Letting out a little sigh, the King nodded his realization that he'd been in the wrong, in breach of their agreement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push – I just miss you, I miss kissing you. Must we keep from that as well?"

Her nod was the finality of it. "You know we do. Be my friend first, Henry. That's what this is about. We want to learn about each other since we never did the first time."

"I know irises are your favorite flower." He replied, brightening at the thought that perhaps he might have a second chance at stealing a kiss from his beautiful wife. "Now might I – "

"Where did you learn that?" She asked, her words full of wonder.

Henry smiled at how very sweet his Catherine looked in this moment, all bright eyed and curious. "I know this may surprise you, but I'm not one to know much about flowers and it's taken me this long to connect the perfume you usually wear to those flowers in the garden. I remember you smiling down at them the other day when you were reading to me at our bench."

"I did?"

"You did."

If she weren't blushing already, her cheeks would begin to compete against the red of her hair. Truthfully, Henry had been doing brilliantly in becoming more than a husband to her - he was becoming her friend. She wasn't even sure if Nostradamus knew her love for irises. Of course, she'd never tell His Majesty that lest he get ever so smug. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen his ardent glances all through tonight, she was his wife, after all. His attentions were wanted and adored, but they'd promised each other nothing so amorous until after they learned everything of the other. Still, the way he offered himself nearly every chance he got was beginning to wear on her resolve. She missed him. She missed him just as he seemingly missed her. His sights were set for her alone, and she loved it. That look in his eye since their truce was the look he'd once given Diane for so many years. Complete devotion. It was overwhelming and exhilarating and – casting a subtle glance to those surrounding them, Catherine pressed herself up to lay a chaste kiss against his cheek. The rough of his short beard prickled her skin, but she didn't mind so much as she found her footing once more, her hazel gaze religiously avoiding him.

"Will that tide you over for now?"

"I'll dream of it."

AN: There we go! Next chapter is being drafted slowly. Leave me a line and let me know what you thought of this one!

PopRockShawty: It is sad, but she's going to get over it, I promise. It's part of the whole arc of this story!

CallmeCordelia1: SHUSH WE DON'T TALK ABOUT HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN THEM TO GET TO THIS POINT SHHHHHHHHUSH *sobs quietly*

FaerieBreath: Thank you for liking the last chapter, and here's the new one!

lizz204: Let me know what you think!

Guest Reviewer 1: Henry is her love and they're always so cute together! I'm hoping to get another one where it's just the two of them alone together soon!

Guest Reviewer Katie: I'M RIGHT HERE, MY DARLING! I suck at updating, I know. Love me anyway xx

Guest Reviewer 2: I hope you're still here and still reading! I hopet this chapter was worth the wait!

chelseall83: This one is finally coming out yay!

Lowkey, this chapter's final edits were made around 4AM so…please bear that in mind if it's dicey and weird. Xx LINA LOVES YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: me no own da Reign

AN: ANOTHER ONE? Apparently so. Let's hope it's decent. In part one of this trilogy, I mentioned Elisabeth (the whole garden party thing) and I imagined her around five during that time so that would mean that Claude would be around three, and Francis would be six. Mary would have already been in France for three years and Charles is only a few months old. Also: the French kings moved around the country to their different estates during the year soooooooooooooooo more framing of the piece. No one please notice that the kids never actually did stay with their parents for most of the year eh heh. I can't handle Catherine away from her babies so I AU-ed it because I can. Anyway, ENJOY THE READ!

The Queen's voice was soft, but quick as she directed her personal staff to see to the preparations of the journey. They were late in the year to move to Blois, but they would be moving all the same. Blessedly, the roads seemed to be in good condition and as much had been settled, they would be moving today. The procession would move slowly with Charles only having just been born a few months previous in June, but that was a concession that could be made for the newest Prince of France. Tucking in her son's blanket more snugly around him as he lie happily in his nanny's arms, Catherine gave her sweet son a kiss to his chubby cheek. It had only been a few months earlier that Charles had come to them and she thanked God for him every day just as she did for her other darling babes. Shooing Charles' nanny into his carriage where his other nannies and nursemaids awaited to ensure his safety and comfort during the journey, the Florentine turned to her older children who were playing just outside their carriage. Little Claude and Elisabeth were chasing their brother in circles around the young Queen of Scots while Mary called for them all to run faster. The Scottish Queen was fitting in well here in France, and Catherine was glad for it. She knew how difficult it was to leave one's home country, but it seemed that Mary was learning to love her future kingdom with each passing day. Clapping her hands for their attention, she caught her toddling Claude and hoisted her up onto her hip before patting down Francis' golden curls and pressing a kiss onto Elisabeth's forehead.

"Your Grace, are these the heirs of France or some wild children?" Catherine asked the Scot as the little Queen giggled behind her hands.

"They're _wild_ heirs, Your Majesty!" Mary cried as Francis scrunched his nose at her.

"Now, now, Francis," His mother admonished. "None of that or your face will stay like that."

"Funny face, Francis!" Claude squealed at seeing her brother's face so silly.

Obliging his youngest sister, the future king blew out his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut for her before reaching up to leave a smacking kiss on her cheek as Elisabeth came up to tickle their sister's itty bitty feet. A howling princess in her arms as Claude's siblings attacked her with their affection, Catherine changed her hold on her little girl to move her in front of herself so that they could more easily kiss and tickle her. With the continued onslaught of happy making, she felt badly for having to break it all up, but they did need to get on the road. Setting Claude on the ground where she hid from Elisabeth's tickles from behind Francis, the Queen of France reached to bring in Mary's cloak more closely in to herself. It wouldn't do to have her future daughter in law catch a chill, after all. Signaling for the footman to open up the carriage door, Catherine and the children's governesses hustled them inside. Four laughing young things packed safely into their carriage, the Queen left them with kisses blown their way as she moved to her own carriage keeping an eye on the servants who were still loading trunks further down the line. Hopefully, they'd be done soon. She didn't much fancy the idea of getting to Blois without her or her children's things there. Waving one of her ladies over, Catherine asked for a few more blankets to be brought to the children's carriage just in case. She didn't want her babies to get cold on the way over. _Then again, they could just giggle their way back to warmth._ That sweet thought in her head as she turned away from their carriage, her brow furrowed.

"The children will be fine, Catherine." Her husband's voice was a low timbre behind her and for a moment she thought guiltily that she could have that to stay warm with during the procession.

Her cheeks a bit red from the chill in the air among other things, the Queen answered him, "I know, I only wish we'd left earlier."

"Then why were you looking so troubled?" Henry's head tilted to the side so, she could see where little Elisabeth had picked up that particular trait.

"It seems they haven't brought my carriage around yet," She sighed, disappointed that she was paying such under prepared grooms. "I can't understand why not when they'd brought the carriages for the children and Charles. Have you heard word? Is it in disrepair?"

"Yes, it is, unfortunately." His reply was automatic as he informed his wife of her carriage's fate. "Something about the wheel. They said they could fix it, but I knew you'd want to move out as soon as possible rather than wait and risk a turn of the weather. You don't mind sharing with me, do you?"

Over the horses and all the servants, the King still heard the happy tinkle of her earrings as she shook her head. "No, not if you don't."

"Of course not. Please, allow me."

Waving away the footman, the King of France extended his hand to his Queen. Catherine had a little smile playing at the corners of her mouth before her small hand found his great one, and not for the first time, Henry wondered how it was that his wife had such soft hands. Unmentionable thoughts of where she could put those soft hands flashing through his mind, Henry cleared his throat as he waved for the coachman to get ready to pull away. Following his lady into their now shared carriage, he brushed off his near falter on which side to sit before settling in across from her. A husband would sit beside her and a friend… a friend would sit across from her, wouldn't he? He'd arranged it so that Catherine's carriage wouldn't be brought so that they might ride together, but now he wasn't quite so sure where to go from here. If he were his past self, he'd have her in his lap, his lips against her neck as they made their coachman blush from their moans, but he wasn't that same man, no matter how much he did want to be at times like this. Being her friend didn't discount him from having such thoughts and when she was bundled in her furs as she was, he couldn't help but want to bring her into his side if only to keep her warm. Would that be what a friend would do or something a husband would? He hadn't been much of a friend to her ever, and there was nothing more he wanted than to be her best of friends. His eye once more catching sight of those lovely hands, so long and elegant, he had to look away with a bit of a flush as he tapped the ceiling of the carriage for them to start in on their journey to Blois.

A lurch as the carriage set into motion and her hand on his knee as she caught herself with the sudden jerk, Catherine looked up with an apologetic smile. The Queen retracted her hand - _if after a moment of lingering_ \- and sat back, brushing a few stray locks of her hair away from her face. She'd not expected him to sit across from her, but she was glad for it now, else she would have fallen. Her hands finding their way into her lap and into the folds of her heavy skirt, her hazel gaze sought out her husband who seemed so far away as his own warm brown eyes returned once more to the passing scene just outside their carriage. They hadn't shared a carriage since before Diane's involvement in their lives and she could feel an almost tangible atmosphere between them. Was he regretting inviting her to join him in his carriage for their procession to Blois? She could just as easily switch to Charles' carriage. She wouldn't mind sharing with her youngest son and his nannies. She'd rather have their son's coos and cries at her ear than this deafening silence as the wheels of the carriage turned and drew them closer to their destination. He didn't _seem_ to be expecting anything. Henry didn't even seem to be acknowledging her at all by the look of him. It wasn't quite so different than it was before in that respect, but it didn't settle well with her now that they were meant to be friends. Taking a slow, steady breath, Catherine decided she'd be the one to set about clearing the air around them. She enjoyed the quiet, was used to it more than most people, but with her usually talkative husband so reserved, it was setting her on edge. Just as she'd intended, Henry reached out to her as she stood, meaning to sit beside him. One hand at her hip and the other clasping her bare hand, her King helped to settle her beside him just before the carriage hit a bump in the road.

"Are you alright?" The concern in his voice was sweet and she was reminded of the gentle boy he'd once been.

She nodded, wanting to put aside whatever it was that was troubling him. "I just wanted to move so that I wouldn't have to keep taking hold of your knee."

"I don't mind it." He shrugged as the carriage rolled on down the road away from the castle.

"Would you rather I not sit beside you?" Catherine's voice was light to make sure he didn't feel as though he was cornered by her question.

"No, no. It's fine. I just thought - " The King sighed as he shrugged once more, at a loss of how to articulate what he'd thought earlier.

"Go on?" It wasn't often Henry didn't speak his mind and she'd rather have it now then ride along for days with this continued silence.

Steeling his nerves as he did his best to not feel silly about he was going to say next, he met her eye in a show of determination for himself. "I just thought it would be better if, as your friend, if I sat here and allowed you your space."

"I appreciate the thought, Henry, but there's nothing in our agreement that says you can't sit beside me." Not attempting to hide her smile even as it turned coy, Catherine gave his hand a pat. "Besides, wouldn't you say it would be safer for me to sit beside you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't let you fall either way." Struck silent by his sincerity, the Queen took a moment as she settled into their shared seat.

"Then, if it's fine by you, I'll just stay here." She supplied after composing herself.

Henry nodded, as he shifted a bit to look at her more easily. "Just to make sure I remember it all correctly, after nothing of the carnal sort - "

"Much to your disappointment."

"And yours?" _When you smirk at me like that…_ Clearing his throat, the King went on, "Our agreement encompasses: no sharing a bed, no kissing, no phrases of affection. Is that it?"

"You're forgetting no pushing - from either of us." She tacked on that last to ensure he understood that all these rules applied to them both and not him alone.

"Then you won't mind if I hold your hand, would you?" The backs of his knuckles brushing against her hand, it seemed to be getting a little warm inside their carriage, but Catherine didn't pull away.

"Not at all."

Golden eyes fixed on him as he joined their hands, the rough of his calluses from years of training slid against her palm. The Queen spread her fingers slightly for him to find his way more easily between hers as their carriage ambled on. She wasn't quite sure if her sensitive ears could hear his heart beating or if her own was hammering in her chest. To have him so close and away from everyone else did make her heart beat faster. Her hands and wrists were sensitive after years of touching nothing much else but fabrics, jewels, and on occasion, her husband's own heated skin. If they were still young and she unscarred, perhaps she would have leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, allowed more than just a kiss here in this space with him. The jostling of the carriage the only reminder of where they were, she could almost give in, but they weren't as young as they were and she'd learned too much to be so impulsive. They needed rules. It had been days since that kiss she'd given him at the ball and weeks since he'd kissed her in the garden. A part of her said that only his mouth was off limits to her kiss, but she'd already bent the rules kissing him at the party. Catherine was a master at finding loopholes and as easy it would be to just untie the laces at his neck and warm his chest with her lips, she couldn't, but his hand in hers made her want to. From the way Henry's sights were still so focused on their now joined hands, she might even get away with a pressed kiss to his cheek or two, but no. Perhaps she really should change carriages if she would be having these thoughts about Henry. Through all the preparations for the journey, she'd not been able to attend to herself last night as she'd planned to and had been on edge since she'd awoken this morning to her ladies bustling about setting her final things into her trunks. Guilty of having some additional thoughts on where Henry could kiss her without violating their agreement, Catherine nearly gave a start when he spoke once again, his voice filled with wonder.

"You're so very small, Catherine."

A bit of a nervous laugh slipping past her lips, she asked her husband, "Are you flirting with me?"

"It's not on the list." The way he looked up at her then nearly broke her resolve, but she drew her walls up as high as they would go to ward of the temptation that was him. "But no. For once, I'm not flirting with you. It's just an observation."

"Well, so long as we're observing and not flirting… you do have a fine figure, Henry." The words were out of her mouth before she even had a moment to think over what she'd said.

Thankfully, her husband only seemed to think it another of her jests in this time after they'd had their understanding. "You're a kind friend to say so."

 _Your wife also says so._

AN: MWHAHAHHA I know. I just felt like we get a lot of Henry being attracted to Catherine and wanted to remind you all that our Queen feels much the same way, she's just a Hell of a lot better at hiding it. Plus, baby childrens everywhere. The kiddos will be playing a bit of a part in this story so yay! Also: this chapter was gigantic, but idk how long the next chapter will be /:

 **Just real quick as a trigger warning:** these next chapters will deal with **child death**. It's the year after Louis' death, their fourth child and second son, by my math, so I just wanted to put that out there to let you all know. I want you all to be comfortable reading my pieces and wanted to give you fair warning beforehand. This chapter itself doesn't really talk about it, but upcoming chapters will. I'm not quite sure if we'll revisit that time in their lives through flashbacks or if they're going to just talk about it and remember, but yes. That's coming up. I don't know how I'll write it to separate the sections containing the possibly triggering sections and those that aren't, but if I'm able to, I'll leave an author's note about it. If I'm not, I'll also let you know. In either case, I'll be doing recaps at the tops of each chapter so you don't have to read all of it to get what's happening. I hope that will help everyone out!

PopRockShawty: being just friends when you've been lovers before is difficult, especially when you're still in love with that person and still so attracted to them. Will be going into that more throughout this piece because yup. Issues.

CallmeCordelia1: but of course, now she has to kick herself for that little kiss because RULES ugh she's such a good girl, it's nearly annoying

Guest Reviewer Katie: Your reviews are SOME OF MY FAVORITE lmao I'm glad you're still here and still reading. Let me know what you think of this one! Xx

FaerieBreath: *hearteyes at this chapter* not as slow, thankfully, and a bit longer as well? Wanted to fill this chapter out for what's coming next.

Lizz204: Thank you! This was a quick write, so hopefully it still reads well.

Pickleshibby: So glad you like it! I think this chapter will tide you over for a while? Lol

 **Also:** I have some chapters in the works already, but I might be inclined to write the _Royal Treatment_ version to this chapter if you all are in favor. If you all don't know what that means, look out for my username on AO3. Some chapters are coming out soon for RT, but if you want this in the mix as well, just let me know. You know I take requests lmao.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: got 99 problems and ownership of Reign aint one.

AN: LONG TIME NO SEE! BUT! It's Thanksgiving so I thought I'd finally publish this xx please don't hate me for how long this took.

Did some research for this chapter concerning Blois and its gardens and turns out during Henry's reign, they had a "pergola" put in. Basically, it's a trellis system made of arches so that greenery is over the top and up the sides. It's legit. Go look up "renaissance pergola" since I'm bad at explaining garden ornamentations lmao

 **TRIGGER WARNING REMINDER:** this chapter concerns child death, so please read carefully. The first paragraph is the only bit that doesn't involve it.

Other than that, please enjoy the read!

It had been another full day at Blois and although they'd been here for a week or so, there was still much to be done to get the castle working to her standards, but they were nearly there. The children weren't so happy to be back at their lessons after the journey from Fontainebleau, but she'd promised them hours in the garden after they'd finished until it got too cold for them all to go out. Francis and the Scottish Queen had pulled her along this afternoon to watch them at play among the fading greens of the expansive gardens and so she'd sat in the autumn sun watching them run about the terrace. A few of the Court musicians had come out to give a musical background for the children at play, but the laughter of her children was music enough for her. Claude had been running after Francis and Mary while Elisabeth had sat beside her weaving flower crowns from the last of the late summer flowers for little Charles who had burbled and giggled in her arms. Her youngest son had looked so sweet with his crown and toothless smile, his chubby little hands reaching out to take a strong hold of the curls of her hair that had fallen from her pins. He'd yanked at her hair, but she hadn't minded one bit. Charles had been conceived during one of the hardest times in her life and she wouldn't begrudge her baby anything so long as he was happy and healthy. Here at Blois where so much had ended and begun, Catherine wasn't quite sure how she felt to be here once more. It was beautiful, but as a mother, she couldn't help but feel something terribly wrong here. Was it wrong of her to be this happy when her Louis…

Thankful that she'd already said her goodnights to her children and to Mary, Catherine found her way outside once more. She could barely stand to be inside when her memories swam with her cries, her prayers that God be merciful. Her apartments were rank with the tears she had shed just last year and she couldn't stomach the sight of the castle so untouched when there should be one more soul, one more Prince, one more son toddling inside her walls. She had imagined just this afternoon that as she sat with Charles and Elisabeth that perhaps Louis could have been sat at her feet playing with toy blocks adorned with his own flower crown made by his eldest sister. Louis would have had dark hair like his father and perhaps have had her nose. She'd imagined him grown, racing horses with Henry and Francis, dancing with his sisters at Court. Louis would have been a brilliant Prince, another child for her to love. The night air stung her eyes as the tears she'd held at bay for a year began once more. Henry had been so proud, so happy when Louis had been born. She'd remembered how her husband had held their second son, how he'd smiled and announced to those gathered that Louis was his, was their beloved boy. Louis had lain quietly in his father's arms and that should have been the first sign. What kind of mother wouldn't notice that her son had been ill? Sometimes she could believe she was too happy to take notice of his poor health, but no. She should have known. She should have known and from the start had physicians working to aid and cure her boy. Maybe if they'd had more time to discern that his lungs were weak, perhaps then they could have been able to help fortify him.

The sure signs had only come after his christening and it was too late by then. She'd all but delivered him into the hands of Death with her heedlessness. It was her fault Louis was gone. Henry had ridden to her at the news that there would be no saving their son and she remembered fighting him off when he'd come through the doors and had taken her into his arms. Catherine had never struck her husband before, but she'd struck him then. She didn't deserve his kindness when it had been her fault that their son was losing his life with each breath he took. She'd lashed out, her hand finding the side of his face, her ring scratching his cheek, but the King had only taken hold of her wrist and carried her from the room. Henry had been by her side that night as she'd cried and raged and when their Louis finally passed, he'd held her even more tightly. They'd spent the next month together, his tears on her shoulder and hers on his. Her pregnancy with Charles was announced the next month after Louis' passing and as they laid their son to rest, she'd kissed his coffin and promised he wasn't being replaced. Nothing could fill the burning hole in her heart, and she hoped that in his place in Heaven, Louis knew that he was still so loved. Muffling her sobs with a jeweled hand, Catherine looked up into the night sky and wondered if her boy was looking down on her now. Leaning against the pergola where his brother and sisters had played just that afternoon, the Queen's hot tears were made cold by the breeze that swept through the gardens. The clanking of her guards' armor and the sound of footsteps picked up on the wind, she turned away from the sound and hastily dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. Much as she was a grieving mother, so, too, was she a reigning Queen and never would she allow another to see her so undone.

The scent of her husband enveloping her as a warm cloak was placed over her shoulders, Catherine turned as he spoke. "It's too cold to be out."

"I haven't been gone long." Years of training having taught her how to control her voice after a cry, there was no hint of how she'd been grieving just moments before.

"Not from what your ladies told me when I went to bid you goodnight." He was reaching, trying to pull down those walls she was so good at putting up, and he hoped she'd let him.

Her husband's concerned tone had her turning back to the night sky, leaning a bit more heavily onto the frame of the pergola surrounding them. "I didn't realize the hour had grown so late."

"All the better for stargazing, I suppose." Henry wasn't quite sure he enjoyed the shrug to her shoulders, but continued on as best he could. "Do you watch them often?"

"I like the quiet of them, the peace."

"And the stars make no comments when you're crying." The way she froze and clutched at the handkerchief in her palm made him realize just what it was that had driven her from the sheltering walls of the castle as she made to open her mouth. "Please, don't apologize. I miss him too."

"After a year I'd thought I would manage being here more easily." She spoke quietly, her words nearly taken away on the wind.

The King's answer was immediate. "We can move somewhere else. We can have the servants pack lightly and move to St. Germaine or Amboise with the rest of our things to follow. The children would love another carriage ride. Claude was saying how she liked playing with the horses when we stopped along the way."

"We needn't leave, Henry." The way she smiled cut at his heart. "It's difficult, but I'll be fine."

"I don't want this place making you feel this way."

"I always feel this way." The fact this was the place Louis left them made it all the more difficult.

Wanting to ease her heart in whatever way he could, Henry decided he should share his own pain if only to let her know she wasn't alone, that he felt the loss of their boy. "…sometimes I think I can hear another voice among our children."

"I hear it too."

AN: *gently pats you* I hope this was okay after being gone so long? Let me know what you thought! Another chapter is in the works!

PopRockShawty: No, Catherine doesn't dislike Mary. Show Mary even said something along the lines of how she and Catherine had been quite close when she was young, and that's how I'm playing them now. The reason why she disliked Mary in the show was due to the prophecy. The carriage wasn't actually sabotaged or anything, he'd just had it so that it was never brought around. It's in the chapter lol

CallmeCordelia1: HMU BRUH

FaerieBreath: ahhahhaaha okay so yes, this chapter ends kind of dumb, but it's going somewhere!

Pickleshibby: I THINK I'm going to delete my AO3 account and restart because I honestly hate the way I laid things out and want to use it more AS an archive? So like, ONLY finished pieces on there? Idk lemme know your thoughts on my deleting my AO3 account and remaking it!

Guest Reviewer Katie: LMAOOO homie you're a fave. I've started in on the "aftermath" - but I think I'll be posting it on here whenever I get to it! Xx thank you for reviewing as always!

EmmatheEvil: Hahahha I hope you enjoyed your read!

AN: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who came back, yall give me life and I'm sorry that I'm so bloody sporadic with my updating. Coursework is kicking my butt :(


End file.
